It was meant to be
by Moonlight Dreams24
Summary: Not all homecomings are sweet. What happens when two people return to their hometown after seventeen years of disappearance? And how they will be welcomed, after the mess they made before they left?
1. Prologue

**Just a little, up to ten chapters fic that has come to my mind lately. Tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Echoes of her newest Christian Louboutin's were the only thing he heard in the empty apartment. She was clearly pacing, as always when she was nervous. The sound brought him to their bedroom-to-be, where she was walking in front of the great mirror that was already installed in the wardrobe.

She saw her husband approaching with a bag in his hand, but she only smiled and let him to come to her. He kissed her cheek and handed her the gift bag, that, it turned out, consisted brand new pair of Jimmy Choo's.

"Something to put in your new closet", he smiled at her. Their new penthouse was in the middle of decorating. Her closet and en suite bathroom were already done, but it was still a large job to decorate living and dining room, his study, master and guest bedroom and rooms for their three children.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think that I'll see you until tonight."

"I decided to take an early lunch break, so I could see my favorite girl."

She smiled and kissed him, but he felt that her smile wasn't genuine. So he took her hand and led her to the window, from where they could see Big Ben and half of London.

"I was worried about you", he confessed, as he hugged her from behind. "Ever since we moved back, you've been kind of distracted and silent. Are you regretting out coming back?"

"No", she sighed. "I wanted to come back, I missed this town, I…"

"Are you afraid of how everyone would react?"

"Not really. I haven't seen anyone for seventeen years, so I don't really care what they think of me. I know there will be nasty and rude comments, but that's not what can hurt me. What can hurt me is that our children will hear that. You know well how Rita Skeeter can be."

"I wouldn't worry about that. Sure, our return will be attraction for few weeks, tops, but nothing that woman can write will change the way our kids see you."

"And how is that?" She asked, leaning in his embrace.

"As a good person you are."

"Really?" Her smile was bitter. "Would a good person do what I did? Walking out on fiancé in the middle of the rehearsal dinner, the day before the wedding isn't something a good person does."

"I said you are a good person", he kissed her neck slowly, "not a stupid one. But you gave life to Agnes, Adrian and Aria, you nursed them when they were sick, you taught them to talk, and they love you more than anyone else in the world. They surely wouldn't care about the things that occurred so many years before they were born."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am", he turned her around and bore his eyes into his. He always saw everything in them, her fears, her hopes, her love for their children, and her love for him. Still, after almost full fifteen years of marriage, he couldn't believe that he held this beautiful woman in his arms. After their turbulent history, he still thanked Merlin every morning when he woke up next to her. He hated to see her hurt. He promised himself that he would always do his best to eliminate the cause of her pain.

The ringing of her phone interrupted their passionate but silent moment, and she searched through her bag for it.

"It's Astoria", she told him, and then answered. "Hi, Tori… No, I don't really, I only need to wait for Laurel, she should be here soon, and after that I'm free… Mhm, I'd love that… See you."

"And, Astoria is steeling you from me", he pouted mockingly.

"Well, she and the rest of the girls, we're having lunch at The Ledbury. Now, don't be cross, darling, I didn't even know you were coming and I promised them before, Tori just called to confirm it."

"I'm not mad", he laughed, "how could I ever be mad at you. But, you can", he started trailing kisses down her collarbone, "make it up to me… since Laurel hasn't… arrived yet and", he shifted to the other side, purposely paying attention to the spot she was so sensible to, which made her moan, "this is supposed to be our bedroom."

"You do raise", she turned her head to give him better access, "an interesting question, but… I don't want our decorator to walk in on us."

"Why not, it'll give her better insight in how to do this room."

That made her laugh genuine, for the first time in several days. Their return in London occupied her in most ways, and she now realized she worried too much that she forgot to actually enjoy.

"No, my love", she moved from him, though difficult hearted, "we never got caught on act, even when we were sixteen. At that age, that would be possibly acceptable, but now, it would only be embarrassing."

"Alright, then, I'll see you tonight. Mother is having some friends over for dinner, but you better pay all your attention to me."

He placed another hasty kiss on her lips, and bid her goodbye.

"Have fun with the girls."

"I will", she said, and after she heard the doors closing, she walked to the giant mirror in her wardrobe. Fully observing herself, she realized that she hadn't change much. She could still fit in her wedding dress, and all of her clothes were the same size as before she gave birth to her children. But her eyes were something that changed on her. Only those closest to her could see the love and warmth in them. In front of the entire world she kept the cold mask and iced glare, something that her mother-in-law taught her. _'If people can't see your weakness, they can't hurt you, darling. And they won't see it if you decide not to show them.'_


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, it was rather obvious what a plot to this story is. This one is more of a filler chapter, but everything will be explained in the next one. Enjoy :)**

**P.S. I'm sure you'll notice by the end of this chapter that I'm huge Gossip Girl fan, so I'll probably use the wardrobe ideas from the series. **

* * *

The rest of the women were already there, chatting aimlessly and sipping on their martinis when Hermione arrived at The Ledbury. They greeted her with smiles, and Pansy added an extra nod for Hermione's choice of outfit.

Pansy Nott was one of the most famous names in the both Muggle and Wizard fashion world. She worked as creative director for Balenciaga, and her opinion is often quoted in Witch Weekly as well as in Vogue. Hermione received regularly clothes from Pansy, whose own fashion line was still a project, but it looked like a project with a bright future.

Greengrass sisters both were successful in their careers, although in different areas of interest. The older one, Daphne, was a prosecutor, who had her most glorious days few years after the war, when there were trials for the Death Eaters. She resigned her post, though, after she gave birth to her first child, for the safety of her family, and because her husband Terence Higgs was a professional Quiditch player who travelled a lot, so she and the baby Felix started following him around the country. Her sister, Astoria, was currently on a maternity leave from her position as Healer in St. Mungo's.

"Well, darling, welcome home", the three of them cheered to Hermione as she got her drink.

"Thanks, girls", she smiled. "It is good to be back, but I miss France. Promise me that we're all going to the Chateau next summer."

"Naturally", Astoria smiled. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm glad. So", Hermione asked them, "are we ready for the September 1st?"

"Definitely not", Pansy said dramatically, taking a large gulp of her drink.

"Luckily, I don't have such problems", Astoria smiled and patted her stomach.

"I'll see you when Serena turns eleven", Daphne told her, and then turned to Hermione. "At least, our children will all be together."

They were so happy that their children were to start school the same year: Adrian and Agnes Malfoy, Felix Higgs and Evangeline Nott. The children knew each other since the day they were born, for their families always took their vacations together. Apart from them, there was also five year old Aria Malfoy, seven year old Blake and his sister Regina Nott, who was only two, six year old Savannah Higgs, her four year old cousin Serena Zabini, and baby boy Zabini on the way.

The talk of four friends moved from children to high fashion when Pansy exclaimed that she will ask Hogwarts' Headmaster to allow her to create new uniforms for students, then to business, for Blaise worked for Draco and Hermione in Malfoys, Inc. Finally, it turned to food and the best caterers in London, as Daphne was planning her annual party at the end of August. Hermione reminded her friends to Narcissa's dinner that evening before they parted. Astoria accompanied her to the Cartier, where she purchased new watch for Draco as a gift for their anniversary that was in few days.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what are you going to buy?" Ron Weasley asked his sister, Ginny Potter as they entered Cartier. She was picking a birthday present for her husband, so her brother had to be dragged all day around London to help her pick.

"A watch would be nice", she said. "That would make him less late."

"Harry's never late", he started protesting, but when he met his sister glare, he decided to shut up and pretend that he's interested in necklace that was exposed on a shelf nearby.

"Have you taken the champagne to the ladies?" The salesman asked one of his assistants, who nodded. "Good. Now how can I help you?" He turned to Ginny and Ron.

"Well, I've been searching something for my husband. It's his birthday in a week", Ginny said and then looked at the piece that one of the shop workers was carrying. "Something like that", she pointed at the watch.

"Ah, that", the salesman smiled and took it for her to have a closer look. It was a magnificent piece of art, with alligator skin pattern on dark green leather strap. "It's our masterpiece, the Ronde Louis. You see", he pointed, "you have the bezel covered in diamonds, and the bolt itself is a diamond. The edge and the buckle are made of 18K white gold, and the glass is scratch resistant. Leather strap, however, was slightly altered due to customer wishes, originally it was black."

"It's glorious", Ginny said in awe.

"It is, but I'm afraid this one has already been sold. Clark, take this to Mrs. Malfoy and as her if she's content with the engravings, and then wrap it. Now, for you, I may suggest something like this", he motioned to several other watches that were standing on the shelf.

While Ginny regarded the watches the salesman showed her, Clark, the assistant, returned, muttering something into his beard.

"Any problem, Clark?" His boss asked him.

"Damn those rich ladies", the assistant murmured. "Not only that she demanded to change the strap on a ten thousand Galleon watch, she now instructed me in how exactly the paper and the ribbon should look like."

"I don't want to hear another word, Clark", the older man said in quiet, but menacing voice. "You will do exactly as Mrs. Malfoy requires, it is, after all, anniversary gift for her husband. Or do I have to remind you that only their purchases could support half of our workers' wages, and that gorgeous engagement ring she carries isn't even our work."

"It isn't? I thought it is."

"No, it was custom made by Harry Winston all those years ago. Did you finish that?"

"Only to add a ribbon."

"Good. We can't risk losing such great customers like Malfoys, so cut your tongue, or next time you say something bad about Mrs. Malfoy, you'll lose your job. Is that clear?"

"Crystal", the assistant faked a smile instantly, and disappeared with green wrapped box with silver bow through the door on the left side of the shop.

"I'm sorry about that", the salesman apologized to Ginny, who abandoned her search to listen the exchange between this man and his employee. She knew it was rude from her, but she couldn't help it, not when the Malfoy's were mentioned. Lucius and Narcissa were often seen in public, and it was true that Narcissa had the most beautiful jewelry ever, so Ginny realized where it came from. Draco, on the other hand, hasn't been seen in years, and it was speculated that he married years ago and moved in France, but neither of his parents ever confirmed that story.

"Um, yes", she recollected, "my husband likes casual wear, so I thought to find something that'll match it. Perhaps…", but she was interrupted by two women exiting through the door that the assistant entered few moments ago. One of them had an elbow sleeved maternity dress in pink-blue nuances, pink Christian Louboutin's and blue Channel 2.55. Her brown hair was raised in an elegant bun. The other one was also a brunette with similar hairdo. Her impeccable figure was wrapped in silk dress with yellow, orange and fuchsia roses, which she paired with pearls, dark red bag and shoes from the Louboutin's Mary Jane collection in the same color. And although she looked nothing like seventeen years since Ginny and Ron last saw her, they recognized her instantly.

"Hermione", they shouted in unison, causing the woman in question to look at them, and then froze in place.


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, there it is, the chapter that explains it all. I hope you guys have fun reading it, for I most certainly enjoyed writing it. R&R**

* * *

She faced Ginny and Ron stoically, with all the dignity and strength she could muster, hoping they wouldn't make a scene. Seventeen years was a long period of time, and she wasn't sure if anyone could hold a grudge that long, but she knew the famous Weasley's temper and she knew that her encounter with them wouldn't end up happily.

"When did you return?" Ron asked, taking a step toward her, which made Astoria tense by her side. Her friend was already clutching her wand inside her bag, but Hermione prayed that it wouldn't be necessary.

"Few days ago."

"And how long do you intend on staying?" He asked with strange glimpse in his eyes that confused her. It wasn't anger, it was something else.

"I came back for good, Ron", she said slowly, not knowing why that mattered to him.

"Well, that's great. We could meet up sometime soon, you know, to catch up."

She looked at Ginny, who scowled at her brother, but Ron's face was beaming.

"Ron, I don't think that would be the best idea."

"Why not, I mean, you came back, and we can continue where we left off."

Then the realization hit her. Was it possible that he waited on her, that after all the years that passed he still had it in him to act like nothing happened, to forgive her for leaving him. _I'm a bad person_, she thought again, _no matter what Draco says, I am._

"Ron", she whispered, "I'm so sorry that you thought that we could ever continue our relationship. I told you back then not to wait for me, and I'm sorry that you hadn't listened to me, because", she took a sigh, "I didn't come back for you. And I apologize if you misinterpreted our last conversation, for it was never my intention to lead you astray. I wish you all the best."

"But Hermione…", he protested.

"Goodbye Ron, Ginny", she nodded, and left, followed by surprised Astoria.

* * *

"Was it just me, or that was the strangest encounter you could have with Weasley?" Astoria asked once they sat in a small coffee shop nearby. Hermione didn't want to go home just yet, it took her some time to compose herself, and Astoria stayed by her side.

"No, Tori, it wasn't just you", Hermione smiled. She still couldn't believe what happened.

"So, Weasley wants to get back with you even when you left him the night before your wedding", she said. When Hermione only nodded, she continued. "What exactly happened?"

Her question made Hermione to sink in memories she suppressed for a long time. But it was the time they come out, so she opened herself to her friend, starting long time before her supposed wedding with Ronald Weasley.

"Tori, you know that I was the one who asked Kingsley to pardon Draco and Cissa after Voldemort's death. Truth, Harry testified for him as well, but that's only because I asked that of him. He would never help Draco on his own, for him, Draco was responsible for Dumbledore's death, even though things were far more complicated. But he did me that favor because I basically kept him alive all those months when we were on the run.

Ron and Harry often wondered how I could forgive Draco after everything he did. They always claimed they couldn't see him change, though they didn't want to look hard enough. But I knew better than them. I knew Draco's soul wasn't Voldemort's long before his death. I knew many things about him, things that I couldn't tell them, but that made me see the real him. Not a Death Eater everyone saw, but scared boy who was threatened with losing everything he loved. He didn't have a choice but to receive the Mark."

"I know", Astoria sighed. "Blaise told about that, he was the only one Draco could confine in."

"Not the only one", Hermione said with a smirk, that made Astoria raise her eyebrows.

"I was doing my Prefect patrol one night, alone, because I didn't want to be in Ronald's presence. That was about the time he hooked up with Brown, and I was so angry at him, for not realizing my feelings and hurting me that much. He was, of course, oblivious to that, but I avoided him. So, I walked by the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and I heard a muffled sobs, that couldn't possibly belong to her. My curiosity got the best of me, and I entered, not knowing what I would find, but I never expected to find Draco sitting curled in a ball on the cold marble floor, crying in his knees.

As soon as he realized that I was there he started to shout at me, trying to make me go away. But I didn't. In fact, I yelled back at him, emptying all the anger I felt for Ron on him. One moment I realized that, and I started laughing in the middle of the argument. He probably thought that I was some sort of lunatic, but it made him stop and ask me what was funny." Her dimples wet higher as she remembered that moment.

"It was a beginning of the very difficult and tentative friendship, though neither one of us wouldn't call it that. It became an unwritten rule that I would meet him every time I'm doing my patrols. We talked about various things and I started to see the different side of him. When he was with me, he was relaxed and he seemed happier, but it would always fade as soon as we parted and he would return to his dark thoughts and even darker ways.

Some time passed before I dared to ask him about the night I found him crying. I had my fair share of doubts that were filled with Harry's theories, but I wanted to hear it from him. To say that he didn't want to share it with me would be an understatement. He yelled and shouted, and we had the most terrible fight ever. But what hurt me the most wasn't the fact that he yelled at me, and that he called me names. It was the fact that in the end he collapsed and started crying again, after telling me that he didn't have a choice. And that night was the first time I slept with him."

Astoria gasped at her words, realizing how little she actually knew. Hermione smiled at her, but her smile held a glimpse of sadness.

"I never thought that my very first time would be like that. We all dream about a romantic night with someone we love, but there was nothing romantic that night. It was rough and carnal, it was a desperate need. There was no love, at least I didn't realize it then. I lost my virginity to a last person I could ever imagine, on a cold floor of Myrtle's bathroom, and what surprised me the most was that I didn't feel regret. But I thought he felt it, for he avoided me like the plague next days. That's where my pride worked, so I didn't pursued him, and on my next patrol I purposely avoided the bathroom.

But he intercepted me on my way back to the Gryffindor tower. He was a true mess, he spoke incoherently and it took me some time to calm him. He told me how sorry he was over what happened between us, not that he regretted it, but that he was afraid that he hurt me. I reassured him", she smiled at Astoria slyly, "and we continued meeting regularly.

I convinced myself that I was sleeping with him to get back to Ron, but deep down I knew that there was much more than that, for how could I ever hurt Ron with my actions when he didn't even know what I was doing. I really started to grow on Draco, and my feelings were reciprocated. He told me what he was doing, not all of it, of course, but he confided in me. And that meant me more than anything. But it was difficult for us to be together, for we had to keep it a secret, and harder times were yet to come.

After Dumbledore got killed, Snape took Draco with him, so I haven't seen him until we were captured and taken to the Manor. He wrote me a short letter once, in which he said how sorry he was for not saying goodbye, and for everything that happened. He also wrote that he loved me, and he begged me not to write back for it could be dangerous. So I listened to him. I was angry for everything turned bad, and I had more than enough trouble with Harry and Ron on the run, so I spent very little time thinking of him. My everyday was a constant battle for survival, and even if I knew things weren't easier for him, I was still mad. I wanted him to fight against the evil, but he admitted it himself that he couldn't risk his mother's life, and I knew he was right.

When we were captured, he pretended that he didn't recognize us, and when Bellatrix tried to torture me, he silently stunned her and gave us time to escape. When I next saw him, we were in the middle of the battle, and he still had that haunted expression on his face. But I couldn't dwell on it, I had to help Harry in any way possible, and somehow, while I was doing that, I started a relationship with Ron.

It was so easy and natural to be with him, I spent many months with him and Harry that provoked our being more close than ever. I didn't know what to expect from Draco, so I held onto Ron. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't do more than I did. I was afraid of losing Harry and Ron, and all of the Weasleys who were my second family. I spent many years fighting and for the first time in my life I had the chance to have a normal ad peaceful life which I grabbed with both of my hands. I met Draco once his trial was over, and I wished him all the best. He told me that he understood me choosing Ron over him and that he wasn't mad at me for that.

Time has passed and my relationship with Ron was so perfect that we were called the Golden Couple, but I wasn't happy. He never did one thing to hurt me, he always respected my wishes and had patience for my whims, but that wasn't what I wanted. For he could never make me feel like Draco did, and I didn't love him the way I loved Draco. But I couldn't find a thing to reproach to Ron, and I couldn't break his heart just like that, so when he proposed, I accepted. I saw the eager look on my parents faces, as well on the Weasley's and I just couldn't reject him.

I went to Draco that night and practically begged him to take me back. He was the only one who could make me feel alive, and we spent the entire night rekindling the old flame. But when the morning came, I realized that I buried myself deeper, because, technically, I was cheating on my fiancé.

I was lost the following months, trying to find a way to break things with Ron without having him find out about the horrid things I did to him, along with secretly seeing Draco all the time. Ron was important to me, I became so accustomed to his presence in my life that I didn't know what I would do without him. Harry was always like a brother to me, but I knew that he would take Ron's side if he found out the truth. So while I tried to wrestle out the situation I was in, my wedding got closer and I found myself telling Draco I want to give Ron a shot. He was sad, for he knew it would turn out that way, and that our affair would never become something more. He knew that Ron offered me the stability he could never give me, and he didn't blame me for my decision. I cried my eyes out for two days after our parting, but Ginny and my future mother-in-law ascribed that to the stress for my impending nuptials.

I remember seeing everyone's happy faces that evening before my wedding, and that made me so angry. How dared they being happy for me, when I wasn't? How could they smile, when only person I wanted to see smiling wasn't there? I knew he was probably home, drinking himself to numb the pain I caused. I felt like choking, and I finally realized that I couldn't go through with it. Ron didn't matter anymore, neither did Harry, for I knew I would lose them forever. But I couldn't lose Draco, not when I loved him so much.

I ran outside, with Ron following me. I shouted and cried, and I told him that I need air, that I was choking. He misunderstood me, he thought that I hated the overcrowded room, but I told him that I need to leave. I told him that I want him to be happy, but that I need to be happy too, and my happiness didn't lie with him. And that that was the reason for my leaving, because I couldn't marry him.

I ran away, leaving him surprised, for that was the only chance I got. I couldn't have him following me, so I quickly apparated to my apartment, grabbing only my passport, and then I went to Draco's place.

To my surprise, he was sober, and many years later, he confessed me that he didn't want to drink for he didn't want to forget me. It did hurt, but it was his reminder that everything that happened between us was real. But that night was so glad for his sobriety, for perhaps he wouldn't believe it was really me if he was intoxicated.

First thing in the morning, after a night full of my apologizing and him accepting it in every way possible, we drove off to the airport. I couldn't stay in the country, I needed fresh start, and I only needed Draco for that."

_Her phone ringed constantly that made people on the terminal look at her disapprovingly. Last time she checked, she had 36 missed calls from Ginny, 12 from Harry and 25 from Ron. But she couldn't answer. _

_Draco returned with two first class tickets to Paris and looked at her worriedly. She tried to smile at him reassuringly, but somehow failed miserably at that. Hugging her closely and kissing her hair, he whispered._

_"I have to ask you one more time before we sit in that plane, is this what you really want? I know you changed your mind earlier, and I'm afraid that you'll wake up tomorrow wanting to come back, which would destroy me."_

_She silenced him with a kiss and then looked him straight in the eyes. She hoped that her eyes would reflect sincerity in her voice._

_"This is what I want. You. I love you", she emphasized the last word. "I love every part of you. And I was afraid of losing Ron and Harry, but then I realized that you're the one I never want to leave."_

_He kissed her once more, and then offered her his hand. But before she accepted it, she looked on her phone once more, which now showed that Ron called her, sighed deeply and then tossed it in the nearby trash can. Taking Draco's hand, she smiled happily at him, and then they went off to the plane and to their new life. _


End file.
